heartbeat_rpgfandomcom-20200213-history
HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 10
Welcome to the HEARTBEAT Walkthrough Part 10! In Harbei, you can finally find the Conjuror of the Wisp you've been tracking. Walkthrough Overview Part 9 Recap *Treasure Chests Opened: 84/200 *Sleeping Bags: 6/20 *Mogs Scanned: 27/103 *DNA Acquired: 12/42 *Weapons Crafted: 1/19 *Rakshasa Belts Won: 2/3 *Circuits Conquered: 1/5 *Red-Eyed Clusters Defeated: 7/14 *Fish Caught: 21/40 *Cards Collected: 40/383 *Recommended Level: 44-45 Harbei At last they team has reached Harbei, and with it, hopefully a quick resolution to their Wisp troubles. Their goal is to track down the Wisp’s Conjurer, but before doing that, take a moment to walk around town and utilize all the amenities. For starters, talk with Rogue, another Cat Sith friend who’s willing to heal your party for free, as his comrades before did. He can be found right next to the Smallmart. Since they’re nearby, step into the Smallmart to see they’ve added a new item to their stock: The Caramel Custard, which costs 1000 Yuan each and restores 100 Pulse to the entire party. Not a bad idea to have a few of these on hand. Head to the left after leaving the Smallmart and cross the street going down. If you use Luca’s Sixth Sense, you’ll notice a pheromone trail leading down across the water. Follow it to reach a small building called a Quest Center. This is a useful place to keep track of the various side quests you are currently working on. If you ever need a reminder on what you’re doing, here’s the place to go. And speaking of side quest, now is a good time to do a little fishing. There are three unique kinds of fish to catch here: The Blue Snapper, Mealson Eel, and Soccerfish. Catch at least one of each and stash them away for later. Fish Caught: 24/40. Next, go up, staying on the left side of the street, until you see the sewer grate. After unlocking the gate to Harbei, head back to Aeros. You may have noticed when you entered Harbei that Blitz send you a message about a book. When you return to Aeros, you’ll find Blitz standing outside his house. Speak to him to get the “Alchemy 4 Kidz” book. Give this to Ven back in the sewers and you’ll now be able to create special food items that boost the all the stats of your party members. Each food item requires 1 Mog Essence, which is a special drop usually only obtained from bosses. These stat boosters are a big help, so craft a few if you can. While you’re here, take a moment to visit old Choi and get the reward for the last Cluster you defeated. This time it’s a Pirate Memento, which grants +1 Magic Defense, +1 Luck, and Water defense. If you’d like you can turn in your three fish to Fang as well, though there won’t be a reward for it yet. Finally, head to Huo’s Card shop (the fastest way is to go to Solburg and head through the cave you opened with Chip). She’s proud to inform you that she’s got a second dispenser up and running! Each pull of this machine costs 5 Tokens instead of 4, and there are 71 available cards this time. Once again, don’t feel compelled to get them all right away. However, if you get at least 50 cards in your collection, Huo will give you a special gift: Kizazaru-H DNA! So even if you can’t get all the cards now, it’s a good idea to get at least 50. Card Collected: 121/383. DNA Acquired: 13/42. With all that done, you can now return to Harbei in search of your Conjurer. Once you exit the sewer, head down towards the Smallmart. There’s a house next door to it that, when you interact with the door, Chip identifies as the Conjurer’s house. Apparently, she’s gone to the Hospital, so that’s where you need to head next. The Harbei Hospital is the large building right next to the sewer grate. Head inside and through the various halls until you reach a stopping point. The elevator is being blocked off by a man looking for his contact lens, so naturally your team can’t take the easy way up. Instead, they’re forced to go up the old stairwell, which, by all accounts, is haunted... But before doing that, why not take a moment to get some supplies from your favorite shopkeeep, Shep. She’s rented a spot here just for you. All of her usual items are on sale, plus a few new things: *Thank You Note, 1000 Yuan, Restores 50 Beat to all party members *Flat Cap (Head Armor), 2500 Yuan, +2 Defense and +4 Pulse *Magic Tunic (Chest Armor), 1000 Yuan, +6 Magic Defense *Thigh-Highs (Deco), 400 Yuan, +3 Attack Once you’ve done your shopping, head up the stairs into the dark... Harbei Recap *Track Harbei Conjuror to Hospital *Opened the sewer gate to Harbei *Gave the “Alchemy 4 Kidz” book to Ven *Found the Quest Center *DNA Acquired: 13/42 *Fish Caught: 24/40 *Cards Collected: 121/383 *Recommended Level: 44-45 Harbei Stairwell The Harbei Stairwell is a dark, subarea, so be prepared for surprises. Your characters are so chilled by the atmosphere that they will only walk. However, there is still a difference in speed between the walk and dash, so dashing is still faster overall. The only enemies you will fight in this place are Harbei Specters that, unlike normal Clusters, the Specters will only attack if they see you, at which point they rush you much too fast to run from. While spooky, they don’t pose a serious threat. They also do not count as an enemy for the Almanac, so will not be counted towards Mogs Scanned. To navigate this first room, simply follow the path around clockwise until you find the stairs. In the next room, go up and counterclockwise to reach the stairs. Then follow the opposite pathing, around clockwise, in the following room. When you reach the stairs, you’ll notice a sleeping bag just waiting for you (although why in Solum the Sheepsqutches thought it was a good idea to put one here is anyone’s guess). Regardless, sleep on it to rest and put another one on your list. Then head upstairs. Sleeping Bags Used: 7/20. The next couple of rooms follow the same basic pattern as before. First, go down and clockwise, then up and counter clockwise. However, in the third room you enter after finding the sleeping bag, you should ready yourself. You might have noticed the broken Ro-Bits along the way. The ones you’ve seen so far have been no threat. But as your team tries to leave the stairwell, one of these Ro-Bits decides that you need “disposing”. Prepare to defend yourself! For information about this specific boss, see the page. HARD MODE TIP: Another pushover, so long as you’ve kept up the recommended level. Chip can do massive damage due to its Volt affinity. Should be no trouble. After busting the Ro-Bit, you’re finally free from the Stairwell and get reenter the Hospital proper. Harbei Stairwell Recap *Defeated the defective Ro-Bit *Sleeping Bags Used: 7/20 *Recommended Level: 45-46 Harbei Hospital Once you’re out of the stairwell, head up and talk to the girl standing in front of the counter. Luca correctly identifies her as Io’s Conjurer, Rebecca Ondo, otherwise known as Beck. After some back and forth, Beck says that Io can be found in the Harbei Grotto, which is on the northeast side of town. Your quarry is finally within reach! Continued in Part 11! Category:Gameplay